


And Tigers

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jamie, drawing more.





	And Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> for drabble_zone, 'elephant'

Jamie sighed and flipped through the book again. While it was a nice thought, he didn't want to learn to draw normal animals. Drawing tigers and elephants was nice, and if he had nothing better to do later, maybe he could try... But what he really wanted to learn to draw were things like jackalopes and seadragons and... Phil. 

Well, he supposed he could just ask Phil to model for him, if ever he had time, but that probably wouldn't happen right away. And it would still be good to know the basics, so... 

Might as well try a tiger.


End file.
